Partners In Craft
by Sky Rider
Summary: Four years have passed since the Factory collapse. Robin's powers have not changed since, but Amon has changed quite a bit. After four years of hiding with Robin in the shadows and fighting to stay alive, what new secrets is he hiding? RobinxAmon
1. Awoken

Chapter 1 - Awoken 

Disclaimer:_ Witch Hunter Robin belongs soley to it original creator. No materials, characters, or publicity reguarding Witch Hunter Robin is owned or made by me. Also, any views expressed by the characters of Witch Hunter Robin in this fan fiction are not necessarily the views of the original series or the creaters and/or owners of Witch Hunter Robin. Thank you. Enjoy!_

* * *

Amon and Robin dodged behind a wall as a strand of earth flew past them. Amon fired off a round, and Robin's fiery craft hit the witch that had been chasing them. A series of blood-curdling screams ensued before silence finally came and all was still. It had been four years since the Factory had imploded and had almost taken them along with it. Many things had changed since then. If the lack of an Orbo vile hanging around Amon's neck was any indication, he had changed the most.

Amon sunk down to the concrete, closing his eyes and clinching his teeth in pain. Robin took one last look at the burn mark on the pavement a few meters away before turning away and kneeling down beside Amon.

"How bad is it?" he asked, no daring to open his eyes.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Don't coddle me, Robin," he winced.

"All right, let me get a better look then," she said, pulling his coat away and lifting his shirt. As her fingers brushed a wound at his torso with the base of a rock protruding from it, she felt him wince again. Letting off a low groan, he turned his head away.

"Well?" he growled.

"I don't think it struck any vital organs," she said at last.

Pulling several bandages out of a pocket on the inside of his coat, she put a hand to the base of the rock.

"Are you ready, Amon?"

He nodded. Robin gave the rock a swift pull and like a knife, it seemed to slide right out, leaving a deep gash behind. She poured something on the wound to cleanse it. Burning the wound carefully shut, Robin could hear Amon swallow down a scream. After wrapping his torso with bandages, she looked up at his face. It was unusual to see him so unguarded, but ever since they had left the Factory those four years ago, he had begun to open up to her more. It wasn't until very recently, however, that he had started to let his guard down around her.

"Are you done?" Amon asked at last.

"Yes," she replied.

"We should get moving then. We can't stay here," he said, attempting to get to his feet, but failing miserably.

"But your wound…"

"isn't life threatening. If we stay here with a dead witch around and me almost unable to move, not to mention fight, there's no telling what may happen to us. Help me up, Robin."

Eyeing him with sympathy, she gently dragged one of his arms around her neck and rose to her feet. Wincing, Amon leaned heavily on Robin. He was having difficulty regaining his balance.

"Can you walk?" Robin asked timidly.

"Yes," Amon said, not giving himself time to think about it.

Slowly and steadily, the two made their way through back alleyways and a deserted railway station, all the while, remaining in complete silence. Robin knew that Amon was focusing all his energy in keeping his feet moving, one in front of the other, but somewhere deep down she hated the silence. After almost an hour of Robin half walking, half dragging Amon, she stopped. They were inside a deserted shack now, several blocks from the railway station that they had passed.

As she untangled his arm from around her neck and carefully lowered her companion to the floor of the dusty, dark shack, a lock of chestnut brown hair fell defiantly from its perfect arrangement atop her head. Before she even had a chance to reach up and brush it away from her face it began to gently float back into place. She looked around behind her in shock, but deep down she knew that no one would be there. It wasn't her, yet she remembered this kind of power from once before. It had occurred only two weeks before when she and Amon were running from the scene of another witch's hunt that they had just managed to almost get caught up in. It had been dark and Robin tripped over something, falling. Just before she hit the ground, though, something swept her up forcefully. Before she knew it, Amon's hand was behind her shoulder and he was asking if she was all right.

"Why do you always wear your hair that way?" Amon asked.

Robin stared at him for a moment, not entirely knowing what to say, but somehow she knew what was behind his words. He was inviting her to ask the question she had been burning to ask ever since she had first met him.

"Amon…what was the real reason you became a hunter? STN-J always said that they had made Orbo as a way to make hunters human instead of relying on those with the craft. You, you're a SEED aren't you?"

Amon said nothing for a long time, then as if resigned to the truth, he finally answered, "It is the only thing that I have ever really been terrified of."

"You've awakened, haven't you?"

A single tear ran down his cheek. Amon could not remember the last time he had cried, and he wasn't about to let Robin see him bawl in front of her now. Raising a gloved hand to his face, he grabbed at his bangs.Robin watched, knowing the embarrassment, fear, and hurt he was feeling. She knew it all to well. Silently, she ran her fingers up his arms until they were encircling his back. He didn't move to accept her action, and she did not let him out of her embrace for a long time.

Perhaps it was his injury or the awakening of his new found powers that had sparked his inability to stop a mental breakdown, but whatever it was, by morning all was again calm. Amon awoke to dawn creeping in through the windows and a large space which had once been covered by a door. Robin's head, with its beautiful chestnut hair now down and free from its usual perfection, was settled on Amon's shoulder. She was still fast asleep. It was rare that Amon ever got to see her this close up. They had been at each other's side constantly for just over four years now, but it wasn't until recently that he had finally let her get to him. Perhaps it was because she was finally an adult, or maybe it was because after all this time, whatever he had expected to happen never did.

Taking a hand out of its glove, he put an arm around Robin's shoulders. Turning his head, he closed his eyes and kissed her hair. After a moment, he straightened back up. Opening his eyes again, he looked at her face for another moment before looking forward and watching the sunrise.

It was almost an hour before Robin finally woke up, but when she finally did, she began to fuss over Amon's wound like a mother hen. Finally unable to take it anymore, Amon agreed to go to the hospital. They would have to crash at his old place again to avoid getting the wound infected, but it was all okay in his eyes. He hadn't been home in several days, and besides, it wasn't as if anyone were looking for him anymore.

"Ow!" Amon snarled, glaring at the doctor in front of him as he sat on a hospital bed shirtless. He looked up at Robin for help, but she merely looked back at him with a serene smile on her face.

"All done," the doctor said at last. Getting up, he crossed the room, gave a chart to the nurse, directed them to check out with the front desk, and left for his next patient.

As Amon pulled his clothes back on, Robin watched him. A kind of sadness had found its way into her expression.

"What is it?" Amon asked after he had put his shirt back on.

"What will you do, now?"

"Now that I'm a witch? I suppose I could throw myself off a cliff, or wait until they hunt me. But then again, we are supposedly already dead."

"Amon…" Robin pleaded.

"No, Robin. I wouldn't do that. I have to be around just in case you ever go bad. No one except me could ever pull the trigger if it came down to it. Still, I fear that I may no longer be able to either. No, I may have stopped being able to turn my gun towards you a long time ago."

There was a long awkward silence before Amon spoke again, "Just tell me one thing. Does it change how you view me?"

"How could it not?"

Amon looked up at her half shocked, half hurt. Frowning moodily, he hung his head and looked at the floor, his elbows on his knees.

"Your craft is a whole new world and I get to be your guide through the best and your anchor through the worst of it. That is, if you'll have me. Of course that would change how I view you."

Amon slowly got to his feet and walked past her only stopping when he got to the door, "I would have no one else but you."


	2. Desire

_A/N: Hey guys. I know its been FOREVER since I've updated anything. And its especially been forever since I've updated this fic. I know most of the people who had high hopes for this fic have probably long since forgotten all about it. That's cool. I don't mind if you've moved on. Those of you who still have this on your alerts though, I'm finally updating this. I know its not terribly long. Sorry about that. I've been dealing with a massive case of writer's block for the last year or two. I think I'm slowly starting to get over the worst of it. So, this is chapter 2, enjoy._

**Partners in Craft – Witch Hunter Robin**

**Chapter II - Desire**

Upon arriving at Amon's home, it was to find that the place had been coated in yet another layer of dust. The problem was not really that he was never home... It was more that his visits were so short and sporadic that he never really got around to cleaning. But considering the places he was used to staying—an abandoned hut or an old train car, his home was still a palace. Robin certainly seemed to think so.

Even so, with all the time that had passed, they still had to be careful. After the first year when the organization had finally stopped watching his house, and he had returned for the first time, he immediately moved the second bed from the guest room into the master bedroom so that he could keep a constant watch on Robin. But as time went on, their relationship became less and less formal. He didn't even understand why, but it was the little things that he noticed. He had called himself stupid a hundred times, but that didn't change the fact that he had fallen for her. And so, it was this time like it was every time. The minute Robin had sprawled out on the guest bed, she was asleep. Amon couldn't blame her. Her magic was powerful, and she had to use it often. I wasn't a wonder that it wore her out.

Amon walked over to her and brushed a lock or red hair out of her face. Deep inside, his emotions surged and he desired to do so many things with her, but he dare not. He wanted to show her his love, but it scared him. What did he know about love anyway? Sure, he had dated women before. Sure he had said that he loved them, but in his heart he always knew that it wasn't true. But when it came to Robin, the feeling that he got just from seeing her be herself every day made his heart ache in a way that he couldn't describe.

Amon blinked, realizing that her emerald eyes were looking up at him, piercing him. He stared back with a fake mask of calm.

"What?" he asked quietly.

She sat up on the bed and continued to stare into his eyes. As her hands reached up and gently slid his coat from his shoulders, he froze.

"You're injured, you should be resting," she said, almost glaringly.

"Someone has to keep watch," he said sternly. His body still refused to move.

Irritably, she fiddled with the zipper of an acquired white vest which had turned the color of grayish brown over the last year. The bottom had a hole and a large blood stain from the injury he had sustained the night before.

He frowned. "What are you doing?"

"It's time to get rid of this. Its not a good idea to have blood on your clothing," said Robin, oddly persistent.

Amon was trying to restrain himself, but if she got any closer...

Having unzipped the vest, Robin pulled it down his arms. In an instant it disintegrated in a puff of flame and smoke. Her magic had become much more controlled over the years.

Amon looked away in an effort to distract himself. But four years of unspoken emotions were getting the better of him.

As she saw the blood stain on his shirt as well and her hands moved to the top button, he grabbed her by the wrists and glared almost angrily into her eyes. For only a moment, she was completely still, but then his grip weakened. She looked into his eyes painfully, running a single hand gently down his cheek.

In an instant, both of Robin's hands were back in his grasp and she was pinned against the wall, completely unable to move. There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen there before. And as he held her wrists tightly in between them, he violently and passionately kissed her. But just as quickly as it had started, it stopped. He pulled away, releasing her. Every cell in his body was screaming to continue, to make her _his_... but he couldn't... he would never allow himself that.

"Amon?" Robin asked shakily. Amon's back was to her now. He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling the strain.

"Give me a moment..." he said, attempting to regain his composure.

When he had calmed down, Amon almost had to laugh at the absurdity of his situation. There they were. He was the one who was becoming increasingly magically and emotionally unstable, and his goal in life was to stick around with a beautiful woman and execute her if she showed any signs of turning evil or unstable. The irony of the situation was that he felt he fit the bill of being more insane than her, yet it would be him who would pull the trigger. Life had no justice after all.


	3. Consensus

**Witch Hunter Robin – Partners In Craft**

**Chapter III – Consensus**

The day wore on awkwardly, slowly slipping into night. Amon found his head clouded with so many thoughts that he could barely think at all. The two had remained in silence since his brief lapse in control earlier. Amon was ashamed, and Robin, well, she felt as if she might be walking on eggshells very soon if she said anything.

Then she heard him call from the kitchen, "Food!"

Good, he still was perfectly okay with cooking. Robin walked out to the kitchen, grabbed a plate, gave it an extended rinse in the sink and ladled what appeared to be some sort of summer sausage dish onto her plate. On some level she wondered when he had the time to get meat, but she didn't comment on it. Similar things had happened in the past. It was perfectly reasonable that someone Amon knew and trusted was stocking the house with food weekly. The only question was, who? Robin eyed Amon's dark moody expression.

"Can I just say something?"

Amon's fork clattered to his plate to Robin's surprise. His eyes pierced her with yet another new expression. She recognized it from once before. Fear. But what was he afraid of?

"I'm listening," he said quietly, spearing a piece of sausage.

"Earlier today… when you… when, you know."

Amon's full attention was on her now, but he didn't say a word.

Robin continued, "When you kissed me. You didn't have to stop. It was okay."

Amon looked to the side. A rush of emotion surged to the surface. Instantly, he could feel himself rushing to put a lid on it. If he ever lost control… what would he do?

"Restraint is good," said Robin, smiling, "but it can turn into a prison if you don't let some of your feelings out every now and then."

He chewed his food very slowly considering what she was saying. It wasn't that his only feelings for her were lustful. She was beautiful, sure, but the real feelings he had were purely because he loved her. She had spunk, and her personality was something that had grown on him over time. That said, he was about to lose it.

"Robin," Amon growled, "be quiet."

He poked the last of his meal into his mouth, and immediately proceeded to rise from the table. Without a backwards glance, he set his dish in the sink, washed it until it was clean and then walked to the bedroom. Frustration washed over him. Was he really going to act like a teenager? Was he really just going to take this out on her? He threw himself on his bed and forcefully slammed his fist against his mattress, running his fingers through his hair. What the hell? Why couldn't he just admit it? Why couldn't he just say that he loved her? He felt it. He meant it. Why couldn't he say it? He closed his eyes, trying to make sense of it all.

Suddenly the mattress sunk under his back, and it creaked. Amon kept his eyes firmly closed.

"I'm sorry," said Robin, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I feel like this might be my fault."

Amon listened silently as Robin reached a hand down to brush the hair out of his face, "The truth is, I'm not a child anymore. And I've been really selfish. All I've wanted is for you to treat me as a friend, and maybe see me as a woman."

Amon's eyes shot open. If she only knew…

Her green eyes pierced him, full of conviction, but sad and fragile.

"I think I might have pushed you too hard to get something that I want. And you probably don't even like me, I mean—"

Her speech was suddenly interrupted by Amon slamming his fist into the wall. She stared at him quietly, startled by his sudden outburst.

"That's not it," he growled sitting up, running his fingers through his hair. "You're beautiful. So beautiful, in fact, that I don't think I can control myself sometimes."

He ran a hand over his face, trying to relieve his stress. He rested his forehead on his knees, feeling the embarrassment seep in. Robin placed a single hand on his head and kissed his hair. Amon stared at the blankets beneath him in pure astonishment. And then Robin rose and left. Amon looked up and watched her walk out of the room, still too surprised to say anything. Was that her answer? Did she like him after all?

Magic surged through him like a whirlwind, and damn did it feel good. If he was allowed to be with her, maybe being a witch wouldn't so bad after all.

* * *

_Chapter 3! Yay! Gosh it has been forever since I've written any fanfiction. It might be time to finally change that. I promise I'm not giving up on this fic, I'm just updating incredibly slowly. Lol. I do apologize, guys. Maybe, I'll be able to get the next chapter out fairly soon. Until then, toodles!_


End file.
